


DeeDee’s Choice

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Berkeley discuss wedding plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeeDee’s Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Berkley/Diana, Planning their wedding,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Berkeley wants to do things in style, all the frills, no expense spared, and he can afford it; they could have the most lavish wedding imaginable, and Diana is all for pushing the boat out, and yet… She doesn’t want it to look frivolous and over the top. She’s won her man, and she wants to celebrate in style as they tie the knot, but she’s come to realise that she doesn’t really need the kind of showy extravaganza Berkie is describing. He’s even talking about hiring a wedding planner.

“You know, just because we can afford all this doesn’t mean we should have it.”

“What do you mean, DeeDee?”

“We’re getting married for us, not for the whole of New York society. Do we have to invite all these people and turn our wedding into a three-ring circus?”

Berkeley pulls Diana into his lap, expression serious. “I just want to give you the kind of wedding you’ve dreamed of since you were a little girl, but if all this is too much,” he gestures at the brochures scattered across the table, “we could always elope”

“Tempting, but no. You don’t get off that easy, Berkie. I want the white dress and the bridesmaids, the guests and the three-tier wedding cake, but… no high society event, just family and close friends, the people who mean the most to us and who we really want to share our special day with. A more intimate venue, maybe in hotel grounds under a marquee. A band for the reception rather than a full orchestra, and nothing too fancy for the meal; maybe salmon. Oh, and definitely no caviar; I loathe it!” She smiles, wrinkling her nose and draping her arms around her future husband’s neck. “You know me; I’m a simple girl. It doesn’t take much to please me.”

“Whatever makes you happy, DeeDee; it’s up to you. I’ll do whatever you want as long as it’s me you’re marrying.”

“You say the sweetest things! I’ll make a good husband out of you yet!”

The End


End file.
